Hinata's Secret
by The Ocarina of Time
Summary: When Yamanaka Ino decides to throw a Valentines Day partydance Hinata is in trouble. If she dosen't ask Naruto, she may never win his heart. Sakura also has her own 'love problems'... And also, poor Kiba!
1. the beginning

Chapter 1 An Unrequitted Love

* * *

"Awww c'mon Sakura! Give me a chance! Sasuke dosen't even care about you!" yelled Naruto after being shot down by Sakura (yet again)

"No no no no NO!" yelled Sakura.

"PLEEEEEAAAAAASE?" begged Naruto pathetically.

"NO!" said Sakura as she stormed off. She ran into Ino on the way to...uhh...Sasuke's.

"Hi Sakura! Soooo, Naruto hitting on you again?" asked Ino teasingly.

"Shut up Ino-pig, I'm in NO mood for your crap right now." said Sakura, continuing on her way.

"Well SO-RRY!" said Ino.

"Oh SASUUUUUUUUUKEEEE!" said Sakura knocking on Sasuke's door when she finally got there.

"What do you want, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, as you know, the big dance party that Ino's throwing is this Saturday night and I was wondering if you'd be my date?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"...Maybe...I'll think about it...later..." said Sasuke shutting the door to his house.

"OH MY GODDDDD! HE'S GONNA THINK ABOUT IT! THERE'S _HOPE!_" screeched Sakura skipping back to her house gleefully.

"H-hi Sakura-chan." said Hinata quietly. "I was hoping to find you."

"Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" asked Sakura brightly.

"Ummm...c-can we t-t-talk about it s-somewhere...Private?" asked Hinata fidgeting with her fingers and blushing slightly.

"...Sure..?" said Sakura confusedly. Later, in the woods...

"Okay, what's on your mind?"asked Sakura.

"Your so lucky Sakura..." said Hinata.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"...Naruto-kun...He loves you so much and is totally oblivious to my feelings..." Hinata said. "It breaks my heart to watch him hurt or rejected."

"Ummm...how did this involve me again?" asked Sakura.

"I need to be like you." Hinata said.

"Excuse me!" yelped Sakura.

"If I were more like you, maybe Naruto-kun would know I existed..." Hinata said.

"Are you sure you want to be like ME?" asked Sakura. "I mean, I'm flattered and all but, do you really want to change yourself to better suit Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I'd do anything for him..." said Hinata.

"Okay...If you're sure...meet me at my house later tonight." Sakura said.

"...Naruto-kun..."

* * *

**Review and give me your comments. To continue or not to continue?**


	2. Kiba get's involved among other things

**Many thankies for your opinions. And for KlosetAuthor, sorry, most of my stories 1st chapters start out short but progressivly get longer. I'll try to put longer chapters and add more detail for mental images. Thank you for telling me! (chibi smile)**

**

* * *

**

It was approximatly 5:30 pm. Hinata showed up at Sakura's place and knocked SO quietly that Sakura couldn't even hear. 

"Oh well...I guess she forgot..." said Hinata as she dejectedly walked away. She almost walked into Naruto on the way down the walkway.

"EEP! N-naruto! Umm...I-I didn't see y-you there." said Hinata blushing slightly.

"Oh hey Hinata! Say, are you looking for Sakura-chan too?" asked Naruto happily.

"Ummm...Yes.I think that she forgot we were supposed to meet here." said Hinata sadly, rembering the original reason as to why she came there in the first place.

"Welllll...Maybe you weren't loud enough. After all, Hinata, you _are_ pretty quiet." said Naruto as he went to go knock on Sakura's door.

"OI! SAKURA! YOU IN THERE!" yelled Naruto obnoxiously while banging on the door so hardly that he almost broke the door down. Then Sakura opened the door and Naruto punched her face instead of the door.

"OWWWW! NARUTO YOU BAKA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Sakura angrily.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan...oops." said Naruto.

"Why you little- Oh HI HINATA! COME ON IN!" said Sakura. Hinata stepped inside and Sakura then slammed the door in Naruto's face. Litteraly.

"So what's first Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"I can't believe you acctually LIKE that baka..." said Sakura.

"He isn't a baka. He's sweet, just a little misunderstood. He means well." said Hinata in Naruto's defense.

"Awwww! Standing up for your man! How precious! Well, you passed my little test." said Sakura.

"...Test...?" asked Hinata confusedly.

"Yes. If you agreed with me or didn't say anything, then you wouldn't have really loved him and thus, I'd dissagree to help you change yourself for him. But you passed!" said Sakura jovally (sp?).

"Oh, I see..."said Hinata.

"ANYWHO! First things first...what is UP with your hair!" asked Sakura.

"Umm...I don't know...that's just the way it is I guess..." said Hinata.

"Well, that has GOT to go. Come with me and grab a towel." said Sakura as she and Hinata walked into the bathroom where Sakura sat Hinata down and pulled out her scissors. Then, with the kind of speed you only see in cartoons Sakura cut and cut Hinata's hair and THUSLY made it longer.

"Now... " Oh Sakura and Hinata will just continue their little makeover while we suddenly interupt Sasuke's thoughts on asking someone out to the dance party at Ino's.

"_Hmm...Sakura was the ONLY girl with the guts to ask me out. I probably SHOULD go with her_

(outside Sasuke's head) No no NO! This is so stupid! why should I go out with her? (a/n: Sasuke's concience will be in italics and his actual words will be normal. Oh my god Sasuke's talking to himself. Sakura's oficially driven him mad. Just kidding.) "_Because she really and genuinely cares about you. Think about it romeo! Who was allways right there behind you! Sakura!"_ "That just proves she's one small step away from being a stalker..." _" No...it means that she likes you enough to be there to catch you if you fall. Like that Green Day song Poprocks and Coke." (a/n: I love that song. I LOVE GREEN DAY! YEAH! If you don't like them and you feel like saying do in your review...don't cause I don't give a crap...--") _"All this has made me want to do is go listen to Green Day..." _" AND...?"_ "...And ask Sakura to the dance..." said Sasuke reluctantly as he went to go get his headset and Green Day CD's. Although secretly...he may not have been as reluctant as he let on...heh heh...or maybe he was just straightforwardly being upset..or maybe he- (readers) "ALLRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY!"

_Meanwhile at inuzuka Kiba's house..._

_

* * *

"_

Bark Bark!" said Akamaru, the mail was here and Kiba had a letter! 

"YEAH! INO'S HAVING A VALENTINES DANCE AND I'M INVITED!" Said Kiba as he shot his fist into the air.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru.

"...Oh, that's right Akamaru...I suppose I DON'T have a date to the dance..."

"Haruuu!" howled Akamaru. (translation: well, you better not take me and put me in a dress like that other time!)

"I WAS FOUR!" yelled Kiba. "Sheesh...I knew that would come back to bite me in the a-"

"DING DING!" Rang the doorbell.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Kiba as a heard of dogs trampled over him and attacked the door.

"JUST A MINUTE! DON'T RING IT AGAIN!" Yelled Kiba as he lay on the floor in pain. He got up and answered the door and just before he tore into his lecture on how you should NEVER ring the door at the Inuzuka house he saw who was standing on his doorstep...

"Sasuke...? What are you doing here?"

"I need your advice." answered Sasuke.

"Umm...Okay, but why me? I barely know you." said Kiba confusedly.

"Everyone else is unavailable." Said Sasuke plainly.

"Oh, well come in!" Said Kiba as he motioned Sasuke in.

"So what's tour problem?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know who to ask to the dance. I mean, Ino want's me to ask her to the dance and since she's the one throwing the whole party, I feel obligated to but for a girl her age she is really horny and the whole thing may end in date rape. However Sakura asked me and my feelings for her...well, they don't exist. Plus, Naruto would be all over my case if I took Sakura and that would be annoying. However she's the only one with the guts to have asked me out so I don't know what to do. I don't even know Tenten so she's out. And Hinata's taken."

"By who!" Asked Kiba since he was going to ask her out.

"...Oh, I thought you were going to take her." said Sasuke. Not that he really cared. He had bigger problems.

"...Well...I-I Iwas..I..." Studdered Kiba as he blushed. "Never mind that now. Why don't you ask Sakura. She is crazy about you! But in a healthy, non-Ino way of course..."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right Kiba." said Sasuke standing up, "Thanks for the help." he said as he started twords the door.

"Sure." He said. "HEY SASUKE!" Kiba yelled after him.

"What!" he yelled back.

"How did you know I was gonna ask Hinata!"

"...Nevermind...!" yelled Sasuke.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE! 


	3. Back with Sakura and Hinata

Chapter Three:Back with Hinata and Sakura...

"TA DAAA!" Sakura said stepping back to reveal to Hinata her own reflection in the mirror. Hinata was shocked. She had long pink hair. She was also wearing a dress just like Sakura's.

"O-oh my..." Was all that Hinata could think to say. She was happy and dumbstruck at the loss of her...ummm, well, 'Hinata-ness'.

"...You don't like it do you..." Said Sakura as she saw the look on Hinata's face.

"N-no! Quite the opposite! I love it!" said Hinata.

"So, When are you going to ask Naruto out hmm?" asked Sakura smiling.

"...Oh..." Hinata said. She got so caught up in her makeover that she forgot all about why she had gotten it in the first place! "I-I suppose there's n-no time like the present."

"EEEEEE!" Sakura squeeled. "Well! Get going you lovebird you!" she said as she led Hinata to the door.

"S-sakura?" Hinata said shyly.

"Yes?" she responded.

"T-thanks...For everything."

* * *

So Hinata went on her way through Konohagakure looking for Naruto. She was so nervous she almost jumped out of her skin when she walked right into...

"EEP! K-KIBA!" Screeched Hinata. Not that she wasn't happy to see her teammate, she was just jumpy that's all.

"H-hey, Hinata...I was looking for you..."Said Kiba.

"Oh, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm...I'm sure you know about Ino's valentines dance/party thing this Saturday and I...I was kinda wondering if...well, if maybe...you and I...Aheh heh, this isn't easy for me..."Kiba maneged to spit out. "...WILLYOUGOWITHME!"

"O-oh!" said Hinata in suprise. "Kiba I-"

**TO BE CONTINUED...REVIEW ASAP OR ELSE!**


	4. A tough descion

Chapter Four: A tough decsion.

"Kiba, I-I was just on my way to go ask Naruto..." Hinata said. She was close to tears. And not that he'd ever admit it but Kiba was too. He was better at concealing it than Hinata but neither of them cried.

"...Oh..." Kiba said. Man, this was hard on Kiba.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kiba. I hope this dosen't mean we aren't friends." Said Hinata. "I understand if you don't want to be-"

"NO! Of course I still want to be friends! I just thought...Y'know, since we're teammates and stuff..." Kiba said trying to fool Hinata. Or maybe trying to fool himself...who knows? "Eh, Maybe I'll ask Ino..." Shudders "Then again maybe not..."

"Ha ha! You're funny Kiba. Ummmm...anyway, I've gotta go. Sorry again." She said. Just as Hinata began walking away...

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled after her. She turned around and Kiba was standing there. "Stop it. Just stop being sorry for everything."Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. They both were silent for a moment after that.Kiba broke the heavy silence between the two of them.

"Hey, good luck with Naruto. I hope he says yes!" said Kiba. "Oh god, I have to go feed Akamaru!" Hinataknew that wasn't true. Kiba would never forget Akamaru. Not even raging hormones could make him do that!

"...Thanks Kiba...F-for understanding. You truly are a good friend." Hinata said.

"...Thanks Hinata-chan. Hey, if Naruto ever hurts you let me know. I'll whup his butt!" said Kiba as they both laughed. Hinata and Kiba then both went on their own paths. A short while later Hinata made it to Naruto's.

"Hey Hinata! WOAH!" Said Naruto.

"W-what!" asked Hinata asshe panicked.

"Y-you...YOU LOOK JUST LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!" I mean seriously, if it werent for your byakugan eyes I'd swear you WERE Sakura! Creepy..." He said.

"Oh...Y-you mean you don't like it...?"Asked Hinata.

"NO! Not like that...It's just...Why Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"W-well...Don't you like S-Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Umm, yeah but why do you care? And also why did you dress up like her?" hHe asked.

"B-b-because Naruto...I-I..." She studdered as she blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"...You what?" asked Naruto absentmindedly. I swear he is such an IDIOT!

"...I really like you Naruto..." Said Hinata as she looked up from her fingers.

"...Woah..." said Naruto. "I never Knew that...This explains so much! But really, you shouldnt've dressed up like Sakura, Hinata. I like you the way you are."

"..." Hinata just blushed furiously.

"Ummm, hey, do you want to go to the dance with me Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"R-really? I-I thought You were going to ask Sakura." She said.

"Nah...She'd never say yes anyway. So whaddya say? Wanna go with me?" Naruto asked as he smiled.

"...Of course!" she said as she gave him a big hug. Then the studio audience gave a big annoying 'AWWWW!' and naruto did a shadow clone jutsu and destroyed them all...just kidding.

"So, I guess I'll pick you up at 7:00?" He said shyly.

"Sure..." said Hinata happily.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are so short but i have to get off the computer but i promise the next one will be longer!**


	5. Haruno Sakura's greatest day

Chapter Five: Haruno Sakura's greatest day...

* * *

"_Hmmm...Sasuke-kun has been thinking about weather or not to ask me for a really long time. I wonder if he's come to a descion yet..."_ Sakura thought to herself. Innner Sakura then, of course, had to put in her two cents... 

**_" Cha! If he left me hanging for this long and then says no i'm gonna be SO mad!"_** Inner Sakura raged.

"Knock Knock!" Knocked the door, Sakura hopped up.

_"MAYBE THAT'S SASUKE NOW!"_ She thought hopefully. She quickly glanced in the mirror on her way to the door to make sure her hitai-ate was on straight.

"HI SASUKE!" Sakura said happily as she opened the door. Sasuke wasn't standing there though. Just a very confused Naruto. "...Oh...It's you...Well, what's up Naruto?" She said trying to be nice and not sound too dissapointed and failing miserably at that.

"Ummm...hey Sakura-chan. Say, did you see Hinata? She's walking around dressed up like you." He said. Naruto was originally going to ask if Sakura had seen Sasuke so Naruto could rub it in Sasuke''s face that he had a date. But judging by her greeting Naruto deducted that she in fact had no idea where Sasuke was.

"Yeah, I did that. OH! Did you talk to Hinata lately?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Hey, did you know she had a huge crush on me? Man, that was news to me!" Naruto said while chuckling a bit.

"...You are SUCH a baka Naruto..." Sakura said, marveled at his cluelessness.

"Anyway, we're going to Ino's dance together. Are you going with Sasuke-jerk?" asked Naruto thus, getting hit in the head by Sakura.

"...I dont know..." Sakura said sadly. "...He just left me hanging. He always says no so I don't know why he wanted to tourture me this time..." She said close to tears. Naruto still considered her a good close friend, so naturally, to see her this sad it made Naruto pretty pissed at Sasuke.

"It's okay Sakura, " He said as he wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. He fealt his jacket begin to get wet. He knew she was crying. "It's okay..."

"...(sniffle)...Thanks Naruto, I really don't know why I'm crying."

"...Well, you better stop. My jacket it getting soaked..." He said laughing.

"OH! Geez, I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well, I have some very important genin busniess to take care of so I have to go. Are you okay Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks Naruto." She said.

"M'kay, see ya!" Said Naruto as he went off on his way to Sasuke's house to brag.

* * *

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto Yelled.

"What do you want Naruto." asked Sasuke.

"Why did you leave Sakura hanging like that!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"No, I have a date already." Naruto said.

"Who in their right mind is going with you?" Asked Sasuke skeptically. He was a little bit peeved that Naruto had a date before him.

"Hinata." Naruto said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Now, do you know how upset Sakura is!"

"I was on my way to her house now you idiot..." Sasuke said. Then without even saying another word Sauke just continued on his way to Sakura's house.

"...YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled after him as a last-ditch effort to save his pride. Then he went off to Ichiraku ramen shop for a bowl of ramen.

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Sasuke thought as he Knocked on Sakura's door.

"SASUKE!" Said Sakura suprisedly as she saw him standing on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"...Sakura..." Sasuke began. "...Will you accompany me to the dance?"

"Yes! Of course I'd love to go with you!" She said Happily.

"Well, I really only had a minute to ask you that, I have to go train now." Sasuke said.

"...May I come along?" asked Sakura. Now she knew very well odds are he'd say no thinking Sakura was nothing more than something to weigh him down.

"...Sure..." He said, Inner sakura was going crazy by now.


	6. Kiba Dosen't Have A Date!

Chapter Six:Kiba dosen't have a date!

* * *

Where we last left off Naruto was on his was to Ichiraku ramen shop and he rean into Kiba on the way down. 

"Oh...Hey Naruto...How's it going?" Kiba asked. _"It must be going GREAT!"_ Kiba yelled as he shook his fist angrily ant Naruto on the inside.

"Okay. How are you Kiba?" asked Naruto.

Kiba wanted to scream at him...So he did.

"WHY!" He yelled.

"...Well, you did ask me how I was doing so I figured it was the only polite thing to-" Naruto began confusedly.

"NO! I MEAN WHY HINATA!" He screamed. Naruto fealt so confused.

"...Hinata?...What about her?" he asked. Kiba was ready to smack Naruto upside his spikey blonde head at this point.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OUT WITH HINATA-CHAN!" Kiba screamed.

"OH! So THAAAAAAT'S what you've been babbling about." Said Naruto as the fog cleared.

"NO KIDDING THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN BABBLING ABOUT! Wait, I mean...WELL, YOU GET IT!" He said.

"Well, I just did. I don't really know why either. I guess I just figured why not?" Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"SO YOU DON'T EVEN _CARE!"_ Kiba asked spazzing out.

"...Hmmm, I hadn't even thought of that." Naruto said scratching his chin. He then turned around and proceded walking away since Kiba's sudden random hatered of him was freaking him out. Kiba's eyes began to twitch as Naruto just walked away. How could he just TAKE Hinata away and not even CARE!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGH!" Kiba yelled to the skies.

Let's go check in with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was sitting under a tree in Sasuke's favorite training spot. Sauke was...well, training. They both were talking.

"Hey Sauke?" asked Sakura breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Sauke as he kicked a tree and it fell down.

"Why did you all of a sudden just up and decide to ask me out?" asked Sakura. "Not to question my luck but I was just curious."

"Hmm...I guess that bonehead Naruto said something that made sense so I asked you out." Sasuke said after pondering a moment. "He told me how sad you were."

"...Oh..." said Sakura. She then wondered if Sasuke was only dating her out of guilt or pity. As if he were reading her mind he then said...

"But strangely enough, I didn't feel guilty or upset at all. I just thought that you were the only one hwo was always there for me. Not like Ino or Tenten or any of the other girls. Like that time I almost died at the hands of Haku. Ino want there beside me. Nor was Hinata. YOU were there Sakura." Sasuke said. He looked over at Sakura. She was sitting right beside him under the tree.

"Oh sasuke!" Sakura said as she sort of flung herself on him in a hug.

'Oof!" grunted Sasuke in shock. He just looked down at her and blushed ever so slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and they both just stayed like that for a moment. Time seemed to freeze around their embrace.

Now eventually, Word of the Party at Ino's house got around to the Jonin teachers and Iruka. They were having a conference about it.

"Well, all of MY squad already have dates." Kakashi said. "While your team, Gai, has no dates."

"Now now Kakashi, do not rush the bloom of youth." Said Gai.

"Well, let's face it. Lee's date of choice is taken and...well let's face it...what chance in hell does Lee stand anyway?" asked Kakashi. Gai just gave Kakashi this GLARE whith his eyes on fire.

"It has come to my attention that there is an uneven boy to girl ratio...How will we even work this out?" asked Asuma.

"Well, we could just let it go and see who get's to go and the rest will...I don't know...stand around randomly." Kurenai said.

"Well then some of the student's will have self esteem issues!" said Iruka.

"...So...?'' Asuma said.

"SO!" Iruka yelled. "SO THEN WHAT DO WE DO!"

"Well, odds are Shikamaru won't ask anyone out because...well a girlfriend is too much work for him. Chouji will then obviously copy Shikamaru as usual." Kakashi reasoned.

"So that's...six guys to four girls." Iruka said.

"Hold on now...I wasn't finished. Naruto is going with Hinata. Sasuke is going with Sakura-" Kakashi began.

"Sasuke and Sakura are going out!" said Iruka and Kurenai suprisedly.

"...Yes...now may I finish...?" asked Kakashi getting a little upset that he couldn't even finish his logic. "Anyway...that leaves... Ino and Tenten and Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Lee."

"Well, if Neji wasn't so socially inept he probably would have had a date by now..." Gai commented.

"Well, Tenten and Neji are the same age and they're on the same team so perhaps they'll go out. We'll just assume that they do. " Asuma said.

"Shino probably won't even SHOW UP...So that takes care of him." Kurenai added.

"So who's left now?" asked Iruka.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Yamanaka Ino." Said Kakashi. "Well, Ino probably won't go out with Lee since she's so shallow..."

"HEY!" Asuma said. "Aww...who the hell am I kidding...You're right."

"So since she has no other choice she'll go with Kiba." Kakashi concluded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kurenai accusingly. She was generally offended that one of HER student's was a 'last resort'.

"Oh calm down...You know what I mean...And beside's didn't he once bring that little dog to a dance in a dress?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. Not that you could tell but just know that he DID.

"HE WAS FOUR!" She yelled in his defense much like Kiba himself did in a previous chapter.

"Well...Whatever. The point is that Kiba will go with Ino." Asuma said.

"Hrmph!" Kurenai said.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
